Pérdida en el paraíso
by SPARKLEWONDERLAND
Summary: Ella sabe por lo que ha pasado pero no dejará que eso la destruya. Si su única opción es arriesgar su vida de nuevo lo hará. Ella vivió en un hoyo de desconfianza durante 14 años y ahora se presenta su mayor desafío aprender a confiar.


**Pérdida en el paraíso**

-**Capitulo 1: origen desconocido**

POV: Clarizza

_Diciembre 1 del 2012_

Me llevo poco tiempo notar que ya no quedaba más que hacer, era imposible salir de esta situación que me podía matar. Simplemente debo que calmarme y buscar una salida. Si no encuentro ni un lado, lo que sería lo más probable que sucediera, me siento a esperar a que el fuego me alcance y muera.

Sé que suena tonto pero es lo mejor ¿no?, además, para que seguir viviendo tristemente encerrada en un orfanato. Ya era suficiente de estar sufriendo todo los días viendo como muchas niñas eran adoptadas y se iban felices con su nueva familia.

Empecé a buscar entre el fuego ardiente y el humo que me estaba ahogando. Era imposible ver gracias a la cortina de humo que me estaba rodeando, era como recordar mi pasado, obscuro y borroso. Al parecer no hay salida, mejor me quedo aquí sentada en el suelo del cuarto donde viví 14 años de mí vida sufriendo, deseando regresar con mí familia que sé que nunca va a regresar aunque quisiera. Pero antes de morir, me gustaría ver mi caja de música que tengo desde que tengo memoria.

Caminé hacia la mesita que no se encontraba tan lejos de mí y que con suerte no había sido destruida por el incendio, agarré la cajita musical que se encontraba encima de la mesita, me senté en el suelo de golpe, abracé la cajita con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a cantar para mí misma en susurros una canción de cuna, no sé como me la sé, pero siempre la canto porque que me relaja. Poco a poco fui viendo como todo se acababa enfrente de mis ojos. No estaba llorando y no quería. Lo último que escuche fue la voz de una persona preguntando por mí.

...

_"Clarizza tienes que despertarme" intento buscar de donde viene la voz pero no encuentro nada. Creo que estoy en el paso al cielo o a un lugar donde se va los espíritus de las personas. Todo lo que veo son las cuatro paredes de madera desgastada por el tiempo y en la pared de al frente de mí tiene una ventana grande de piso a techo con su cristal roto en miles de pedazos que se esparcían por el suelo._

_"Clarizza tienes que despertarme, te necesito" la misma voz desconocida me vuelve a llamar. Siento que viene de afuera._

_Me paro muy dudosamente en lo que voy hacer y mientras cada paso que doy siento más el dolor de no poder lograr la meta que siempre he soñado. Ya casi llego a la ventana. A mí derecha pegada en la pared noto que hay un espejo y veo mi reflejo una última vez. Tengo una bata blanca lisa lo que hace resaltar mi cabello castaño ondulado, mis ojos cafés grandes y mi piel blanca quemada un poco por el sol de la tarde cuando salía a sentarme en el patio trasero del orfanato. Seguí mi camino, me percaté que al otro lado había otro espejo pero no notaba mi reflejo, caminé hacia el espejo y aun así mi reflejo no salía. Puse mis dedos encima del cristal del espejo lo que causó que mi mano se hundiera dentro el espejo. "No te vayas, despiertame, no te vayas". Hice caso omiso a la voz y me sumergí dentro del espejo, lo único que vi fue una brillante luz blanca sobre mí._

_..._

"Al parecer ya despertaste" dijo la voz de un hombre.

"¿Qué me pasó?" pregunté al hombre que estaba mojando una toalla en agua, al parecer fría, en un tazón grande de plástico color azul.

"Mucho," dijo caminando hacia mí con la toalla mojada "ponte esto en la cabeza, te refrescará".

"Gracias." fue lo único que dije y me puse la toalla en la cabeza.

Me quedé callada pensando en silencio sobre el sueño que tuve hasta que el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la cama dijo:

"Te saqué del incendio que había en el orfanato y te traje aquí conmigo."

"Lo que dijo no tiene sentido debió llevarme al hospital y avisar a las cuidadoras del orfanato de mí estado en vez de traerme a su casa." respondí bruscamente pero él sólo dijo:

"Lo sé pero cuando te encontré fue de la manera más rara. Te vi irradiando luz en todos lados, de hecho, te encontré porque pude ver la luz proveniente del cuarto desde la ventana, iban a cesar la búsqueda de gente en el edificio para iniciar a controlar el fuego pero de repente la luz que irradiaste hizo notar a la gente que alguien más quedaba en el edificio. Los malditos bomberos no quisieron entrar e inventaron que no había forma de que estuvieras viva, yo no les creí y entre quería ver que era esa luz rara y anormal. Seguí la luz hasta que me topé contigo que estabas en el suelo, la luz en ti se apagó solo unos segundos después que te encontré. Te quedaste tirada en el suelo abrazando una pequña caja, completamente inconsciente." hizo una pausa para quitarme la toalla de mí cabeza y ponerla en la mesita de noche "Cuando te logré sacar me fui directo con la directora del orfanato le dije que te había encontrado pero me dijo que jamás habías estado en el orfanato. Dijo que solo se hacia responsable de los niños del orfanato así que no me quedo mas opción que traerte conmigo porque no te iba a dejar tirada en el medio de la nada y tampoco en un hospital, no después de lo que vi".

En el momento que paró de hablar me sentí confundida, ¿cómo podía ser que no me reconocieran?. "Esto es imposible." dije con la voz baja para que no me escuchara pero al parecer no funcionó y se me quedó mirando "He estado viviendo ahí desde que nací, no tiene sentido que no me reconozcan" él me seguía mirando. Para cambiar el tema que me estaba haciendo sentir mal le pregunté su nombre. "Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Steve, Steve Rogers y el suyo?"

"Clarizza, solo Clarizza y gracias por haberme ayudado. Y otra cosa, ¿será que me pueda dar mi caja de música?

"Sí claro, esta en la mesita de su lado izquierdo" dijo apuntando hacia la cajita me volteé y la agarré y le dije " gracias" el me respondió con una sonrisa.

...

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando hasta que dio las 10:00 de la noche y se despidió diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente temprano. No le conté nada personal ni él tampoco, solo hablamos de las cosas que nos gusta hacer.

Antes que se fuera le di las gracias por haberme cuidado y le dije que ya mañana me iba aunque él insistió que me quedara cuanto yo quisiera. Acepté.

Después que se fuera me quedé un rato más despierta pensando sobre el sueño que tuve y sobre la luz que mencionó Steve. No se si fue literal o no cuando se refería a la luz , es decir, si de verdad vio luz como el del sol o luz como cuando vez cuando te gusta alguien.

En fin da lo mismo, cerré los ojos y al instante caí dormida.

...

POV: Narrador

"Ya despertó señor" dijo Steve "se encuentra bien pero creo que no sabe nada sobre su origen o de algún familiar" se encontraba en la sala eran las 11:00 de la noche y aún se sentía impresionado por lo que vio en aquel incendio.

"Muy bien Steve," era Nick Fury el director de S.H.I.E.L.D quien se encontraba en el otro lado del teléfono "recuerda que debes taerla a mí oficina este lunes para que hable con ella. Quiero saber sobre ella y su vida. Por si alguna razón encuentro algo raro en ella la pondré bajo vigilancia por un agente" él se encontraba en su oficina en la base principal de SHIELD, ya era tarde para seguir en estas horas en su oficina sobre todo con HYDRA pegados a sus espaldas para saber el momento preciso para atacar.

"Sí claro señor, pero recuerde que solo es una adolescente no la podemos someter hacer algo que ella no quiere" dijo Steve.

Fury ya se encontraba cansado y simplemente le respondió "Capitán Rogers, usted trajo a la niña consigo según tu por que vio algo incoherente con la situación, así que para evitarnos más problemas la vamos a interrogar y dependiendo de los resultados veremos las consecuencias." Hubo una pausa larga y terminó " Recuerde, SHIELD no es una guardería. Muy buenas noches Capitán." el director terminó la llamada y metió su teléfono a su bolsillo.

No sabía por donde iniciar esto era bastante inconcluso, no había datos en ningún lugar sobre la niña y tampoco familiares al parecer esto sí iba ser un gran problema.

Solamente esperaba que Steve estuviera bien y si haya visto aquella magia que vio en la niña y no se haya confundido con el fuego que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó un número rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres gruñón Fury?, acaso no notaste que ya es de noche y estoy durmiendo" dijo una voz de hombre adormilada.

"Pues no me importa lo que estés haciendo, despieratate porque necesito que me hagas un favor urgente" al parecer a Fury no le gustó que le llamaran gruñón.

"¿Cuál es el favor?" el hombre preguntó.


End file.
